


Come Back

by naasad



Category: G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, Post-Canon, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: A new day dawns once again.I stare at where you used to lay your head.I close my eyes, your face I plainly see.That smile that could always bring me to my knees.~ Loneliness, by Sandra White





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> **Me:** Oh, there's no content at all for this one pairing I only want in very specific off-screen circumstances in only one adaptation out of millions? I guess I gotta make some.
> 
> Apologies in advance for the angst, I couldn't get my brain to work with anything else. I wrote down an outline for a twenty chapter fic pre-canon, but I rarely if ever multichapter, so we'll see.

Roadblock held his daughters closer than usual for the weeks after he was allowed to go home. He woke up every night in a cold sweat, nightmares already forgotten. He didn’t need to remember them to know what they were about.

“You should go see that doctor again,” Donna mentioned one day after the girls had left for school. “Like you did after Tisha, it seemed like he helped.”

So he started going to his old therapist twice a week. Things were getting better.

“Daddy?” Jayla asked one evening, staring out the window. “When is Duke coming back?”

Roadblock froze. “Sweetheart, I thought we talked about this.”

“Well, yes,” Jayla said, “Mamaw Donna said he died, but I thought he died like you did.”

“Did he actually die like Mama?” Micah asked. “Did the bad guys get him?”

Roadblock gathered his girls into his arms. “Yes, Micah,” he said, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. “Duke’s not coming back.”

“But that’s not fair!” Jayla shouted, twisting away.

“I know,” Block said, holding out his hand if she wanted to take it. “I know, it’s really not, and it hurts my heart, too.”

Jayla’s chin wobbled and she took his hand, sniffling as she came back into the circle of his arms. “I thought we were going to have two dads, like Eric. You said. You promised.”

Roadblock closed his eyes and he let himself cry. “I know. I’m sorry.” He held what was left of his family close.


End file.
